Such a kitchen slicer is previously known from German patent specification DE 103 28 506 B4. The problem of setting the cutting thickness is remedied by the solution presented there in that the kitchen slicer comes with several different feed plates that are interchangeable. Each individual feed plate establishes a specific cutting thickness so that a different cutting thickness can be achieved by changing a feed plate or by turning a feed plate.
Generally speaking, such kitchen slicers are used to process fruit and vegetables, a procedure in which sliding the food over a blade cuts the food into slices. For this purpose, a feed plate is provided on which the food is pushed towards the blade. The feed plate is positioned lower than the blade so that a gap that is the same size as the cutting thickness is created between the feed plate and the blade. The blade is arranged on a fixed plate on which the sliding movement of the food continues beyond the blade. In addition to the above-mentioned possibility of changing the cutting thickness, it is likewise a known procedure to configure the feed plate at a slant in such a way that a greater slant translates into a greater cutting thickness.